Next generation Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) will be deployed in high-density environments that include multiple access points providing wireless access to large numbers of mobile stations in the same geographical area. Next-generation WLANs will also need to simultaneously support various traffic types having diverse quality of service (QoS) requirements, as mobile devices are increasingly used to access streaming video, mobile gaming, and other services. Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ax is being developed to address these challenges, and is expected to provide up to four times the throughput of IEEE 802.11ac networks.